Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), such as drones, are aircrafts that receive or generate navigational paths to travel from a first location to a second location without a pilot on board. Drones have sophisticated on-board systems that allow the drones to travel autonomously and/or via remote control. Recently, drones have increased in popularity expanding from military application to commercial, recreational, and other applications.
The figures are not to scale. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.
Descriptors “first,” “second,” “third,” etc. are used herein when identifying multiple elements or components which may be referred to separately. Unless otherwise specified or understood based on their context of use, such descriptors are not intended to impute any meaning of priority or ordering in time but merely as labels for referring to multiple elements or components separately for ease of understanding the disclosed examples. In some examples, the descriptor “first” may be used to refer to an element in the detailed description, while the same element may be referred to in a claim with a different descriptor such as “second” or “third.” In such instances, it should be understood that such descriptors are used merely for ease of referencing multiple elements or components.